We're not gonna take it
by dww
Summary: This story takes place after the new age decree goes out. All the Dhampirs are pissed off. Especially Rose. This is just a short story on another way they could of stopped the age decree. Rated T for cussing.
1. plans

_This story takes place after the new age decree goes out. All the Dhampirs are pissed off. Especially Rose._

I don't own anything. (I wish) all characters belong to Richelle Mead. The plot is mine. All mine.

_RPOV_

To say I was pissed off was an understatement. I was furious. How could she do that? I'm nothing like the other novices. I'm way advanced. The other novices won't stand a chance out there.

"ROSE!" a voice yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Eddie running up to me.

"Can you believe this new age decree?" Eddie asked as we made our way to meet up with Lissa and the others. Eddie looked flustered. He rubbed his head.

"Mason would hate this. He would be able to something about this." Eddie looked sad at the mention of our old friend. I pushed open the door to the café that Lissa wanted us to all meet at. I spotted them in the far corner. Everyone was already here except Eddie and me. Lissa looked up when I walked in.

"'Bout time y'all got here," Christian mumbled around his coffee.

"Shut it Sparky. So Lissa what did you want to meet us for." Lissa took a sip of her cappuccino before starting.

"Well. The queen passed the age decree and I don't agree with it. So I was thinking with all of us combined, we could start a little upraising." Dimitri, who had been listening with his head down finally looked up.

"This could work. Rose, Eddie, and I can talk with the other Dhampirs while you, Adrian, Christian, and Mia talk to the Moroi. Maybe even the council." Dimitri stated. Everyone was nodding.

"But what if none of this works. What will we do then?" Mia looked scared which I had no idea why.

"It's gonna work." I had no doubt that with all of us we could get it done.

"When do we start with this daring plan to rally everyone against the queen," Adrian finally spoke up.

"Let's start tomorrow. We can meet up and do our stuff." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

'We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**This is just a short story on another way they could have stopped the age decree. I'm up for suggestions on this story. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! At least 10 reviews before I update again.**


	2. done planning

_I want to thank everybody for the reviews. (Insert sarcasm) I said I wouldn't update until I had 10 reviews but it's taking so long. If I didn't review soon, I would of lost inspiration. All I'm asking for is some reviews. They don't even have to be good. Constructive criticism is welcome._

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I _still _do not own Vampire Academy. –Sigh-

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Ugh." I rolled over and chucked the alarm clock at the wall. I even though I could feel sleep slipping away I tried to pull it back. I got up a minute later when I realized it was a useless attempt. I went downstairs to find every one already awake. (a.n. I don't think I mentioned it but they all live in the same house.)

"So, sleeping beauty finally awakens." Christian and his smart ass was by the oven making pancakes. Eddie, Dimitri, and Lissa were at the table making plans for today. I walked over and sat by Lissa

"Did y'all figure out what we're doing today." Lissa looked frustrated.

"I have no idea how to approach the Moroi council. Dimitri, still can't think of a way to approach the Guardians." Lissa looked ready to pull her hair out. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, why don't we all just work on the Guardians? The Moroi are probable a lost cause anyway." Everyone nodded.

We were all sitting down at the table and eating when Adrian walked in. "I brought guitar hero," he practically yelled.

"How is that going to help us?" Christian said. Adrian set all the instruments on the couch. "Well, I figured y'all wouldn't know what to do and by the looks of it I was right. So instead of getting all stressed, I brought it so we could have fun."

"Hey, why don't we put on a concert for the Guardians?" I was enthusiastic about this plan.

"What good would this do?" Dimitri asked. Lissa and Eddie looked doubtful. Adrian and Christian looked like they got what I meant.

"It would be a rebellious concert." A look of understanding passed over Lissa's and Eddie's face. Dimitri still looked doubtful.

"I doubt that the council will let us a sing songs about turning against them." He did have a good point there but I had it.

"That's why we sing random songs and slip the rebellious songs in."

"Not all the Guardians will be able to make it because of their shifts."

"We have more than one concert. One for the Guardians that are there and another for the rest of the Guardians."

"What if the Guardians don't understand the point of the concert and they think it's just a concert?"

"Give the Guardians more credit. I think they will figure it out. If they don't, then tell the guardians the point of it."

"What about the Guardians not in court?"

"We'll make it a live concert as well."

"Ok but how are we going to get the council to let us do it?"

"We'll get Adrian to talk to his aunt. Is that ok with you Adrian?" Adrian nodded

"I don't mind doing it. As long as it helps." I hugged Adrian. Dimitri looked like he was going to say something else but Christian interrupted him.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Do you want this to fail?"

"No I want this to work as much as you do. I was just testing Rose." He turned to me with pride in his eyes. "it's a wonderful plan Roza." I could just melt into those wonderful chocolate eyes of his.

"I'll be the guitar player. Aunt Tasha taught me how to play. I'll go get it." Christian ran upstairs.

"I'll play bass. I learned as a little kid." Adrian looked smug.

"I'll play the keyboard." That one came from Eddie.

"I know how to play a cello and the drums. I was fascinated with it when I was a kid." That was obviously Dimitri.

"Good. That leaves me the drums and the mic for Lissa. When she isn't singing she'll be back up singer. We will each take turns singing depending on the song." Christian came back down with a blue electric guitar. Eddie whispered to him what just happened. "Ok get your instruments and be back here with some songs to sing and play. We've got to practice." They all turned and ran in separate ways. I walked down to the basement. I flipped the light switch and pulled the tarp off my drum set. It would make any pro drummer jealous. I haven't played since I was on the run with Lissa. I felt good to hold the drumsticks in my hand. I had no doubt in my head that this plan wouldn't work.

**This chapter was a little short but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Don't forget r and r.**


End file.
